


Toothcup AU

by KawaiSonadowLover100



Series: Random Prompts [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiSonadowLover100/pseuds/KawaiSonadowLover100
Summary: Started out as a tumbler prompt. And now we're here.





	1. Movie #1

To all you toothcup fans out there, this one's for you.

Just imagine: a Romeo and Juliet sort of setting (this is nothing like them, trust me) where Vikings and dragons are like the two houses except they want to have peace. And the way they have done it was through marriage.

Each chief would present a daughter or son to the Green Death (since dragons live longer than humans, I'm willing to bet that this one has hand many-a-mates) and the other child would take over as the next chief or chieftess.

Anthro dragons. It's the only way this will work.

Okay, now Stoick refuses to give Hiccup away because he has no other child to lead the village (even if he did, he would still refuse, even at the cost of his life). He is not the first to refuse, obviously, but the first one to go to great lengths to do so. He declares war on the dragons.

So, the war has been raging on for years now (Hiccup's around 16-17) and helps around the armory. He was taught that dragons were enemies and to never ever trust one.

We'll see how that one goes.

The teen creates a contraption that wrapped ropes and balls of rock around it. He catches a Night Fury.

Let's back up a little here.

While, yes, the dragons are raiding Berk in order to feed the Green Death, they also come to get Hiccup. Their numbers are being lost with every unsuccess at bringing back the boy.

Having been fed up with all the failures, the alpha sends the greatest dragon in the armada. Enar (ei-nar), a Night Fury. The last of his kind. You can guess the Green Death's mood when the news finally got back to the nest that the other was braught down.

Fast forward, Hiccup tells his father about the Night Fury and Stoick, obviously, doesn't really believe him.

So, the teen went on his own, searching for hours. Just as he was about to leave, Hiccup sees something move. He goes towards the bushes and finds the Night Fury laying there tangled in the ropes.

Hiccup does his monologue and raises the knife, blah blah blah - but. When he's about to look at the dragon, when he passes the wing, instead of seen the dragon's head, his gaze locks with a human eye. The teen stood there, shocked for a minute, before he finally snaps, shaking and taking hesitant steps back.

(Imma go into a spiral rn, ya ready?)

Piercing, green eyes stare right at his own. How could this be? The dragon was there a minute ago! All scales and black and... and no skin... no dark, tan, soft and bruised, cut skin...

How could this... teenager be laying where the dragon was? And just as Hiccup fell out of shock, the other sat up. Those eyes concealed all emotion, narrowed and watchful. Oh Gods, he must be hallucinating, right? Yeah, must be that. I mean, he didn't sleep at all last night, what with the raid and everything...

Yet the cold metal of the knife in his hand felt real... the softness and silliness of the still damp grass felt so real... and those eyes looked... so...

"Hiccup!" His father's booming voice came in, his footsteps fast and urgent. Why was his father here?

Panic lit up on both teens' faces, locking eyes for a brief moment before the Night Fury began to struggle.

"Stop." The viking said softly, startling the dragon (himself more). "You'll only tangle yourself more." The dragon growled.

"No human tells me what to do." So he does talk.

"Hiccup!" His father's voice was coming closer along with other villagers. Getting up quickly, he moved to the other with the knife in hand. The dragon hissed.

"I'm trying to help, sit still." He said urgently, looking over his shoulder for the vikings.

"Don't touch me!" The Night Fury growled, his sharp nails scratching Hiccup's outstretched arm. The teen hissed in pain, sitting back, farther away from the dragon.

"Hiccup!" His father arrived at the scene. He stood, quiet for a moment, taking in what was before him. "By Thor..." he started. "Ya did catch him..."

(Okay, I'm done)

When Hiccup turned to look at the Night Fury, he saw that he was a dragon again, tangled up even more in the ropes (he told him).

Stoick rushes to his boy and orders the others to detain the dragon.

Now here's the part im excited about (the one that kinda spurred the 'Romeo and Juliet' vibe): its noon and everyone's celebrating blah blah blah, but Hiccup can't stop thinking of the dragon. He looked... scared when they were taking him away... he also wondered if what he saw was real.. had the dragon really turned into a... human? Hybrid? Well, only one way to find out.

(Another spiral)

It was night, somewhere around eleven and midnight. There were a few Vikings lurking around, some struck, others on patrol in case of a dragon attack. His father was at the great hall, discussing the raid and their newest catch (and probably boasting about the fact that his son caught a Night Fury.) He'd be there for a while.

It didn't matter to Hiccup as long as he wasn't disrupted.

Quickly, he jumped down his room's window and ran off to the dragon killing arena. He had to take the scenic route so he wouldn't be spotted by the patrollers.

It was a long run (and/or walk, we'll never know) to the arena but he was glad he made this choice. He wanted answers and his father wasn't going to give them to him any time soon so he resorted to the next best thing.

He stepped inside the scratched and bloodstained circle of the dug up cage. He never really like going here, all things considered. Sure, he was taught to hate dragons and kill them but honestly he never saw them do anything wrong. They rarely stole food and burned up only a few houses. Sometimes they looked like... like they were searching for something...

Shaking his head, he focused on the task at hand. He looked towards the cage opposite the entrance of the arena. It was wide open. Moonlight hit the bars, making them glisten slightly in the night. It looked spooky and very dark inside. He gulped, stepping towards the cage slowly.

He was sure the dragon had already heard him. How was he sure, you ask? Well, if the low growling wasn't the indicator then how about green eyes? Somehow they seemed to just... light up in the night.

"Hi..?" Nice greeting Hiccup. "Um.." Now what?

He was standing about ten feet away from the bars, keeping his distance. Just because he was here doesn't mean he was stupid. He stood there in awkward silence. The dragon didn't seem like he wanted to talk, if the glare was something to go about. You could feel it's intensity if you couldn't see it. It made Hiccup take a step back.

"I'm sorry." Well, that was something the dragon wasn't expecting. The glare immediately turned into a curious questioning gaze, his ears lifting up and head tilting. "F-For this. Everything. You don't deserve this. No one does."

"I was raiding your village." He was human now. Well, half human. Good to know he wasn't hallucinating things then.

"You didn't take anything." Hiccup defended. Why? "You barely destroyed anything this time. Well, not any houses at least." He remembered a few watching posts being blasted but that's it.

"So?" The dragon asked, a weird sort of mix of skeptisism and curiosity in his voice and eyes. "That doesn't justify what I've done in the past." He said.

"I... guess... but... why do it in the first place?" A deep growl emitted from the cage, the teen raising his hands up in surrender. "Okay - okay! You don't have to answer." Awkward. The tan one shook his head, eyes narrowed and locking with forest green.

"Why did you come here?" He asked.

"I.. I need answers." The brunette replied.

"... For?"

"... This." He said, gesturing to the dragon, the cage, the whole arena and Berk. "Why are you doing this? Why are we fighting? How can you... transform?"

"You didn't know dragons can transform?" Now that was news to him. What human didn't know that dragons can go hybrid?

"All dragons can?" Oh boy. This would be a long night. Or many nights. Depending if the boy was stubborn. And Gods, was he.

(Here's stop)

So, they talk for a few night up to a week and no one really suspects a thing. Nothing major had happened between them and no great news was shared either. Hiccup drew Toothless a few times (he started calling him that because the dragon refused to give him his name and he braught fish one night and saw that he had no teeth [till they retracted, that is]). It annoyed the Night Fury, and Hiccup's promises of never using the name again if he gave him the real one was tempting, but he'd learn to live with it. Eventually. Hopefully.

Moving on, it was the day Stoick and a few dozen other ships were supposed to leave when the dragon escaped the night before. The lock on the cage was strangely.. well, unlocked. Or rather loosened. And on the dragons chains as well.

(Spiraalllll)

"The Night Fury's gon'." The irritated voice of Stoick echoed among the Great Hall. Soft murmurs broke out.

"He's gonna kill us all!" A chaos ensued after that comment. The chief motioned to Gobber, who conveniently had a hammer on his right hand, and banged on the nearest table - which just so happened to have Hiccup's hands on, just missing them.

"He's not goin' ta kill us!" His voice boomed again, looking over the people in the Hall. Every pair of eyes were on him, some fearful, others angered. There was one pair that wasn't looking at him but at the hands Gobber had almost clobbered, a nervous daze in them. "He is still on the island." The boy jolted. No one noticed.

"How do you know for sure, Stoick? Ue could've warned his pack by now!"

"But he can't." The chief said, a sure look on his face. "I know because his fin was damaged." Hiccup was horrified. His father now had a proud smile. "All thanks to my boy." Said bou flinched at the large hand on his shoulder, but it went unnoticed when his father shook him slightly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Spitelout yelled, marching towards the door. "Let's kill it!" An uproar of agreements followed suit and Hiccup began to panic.

"No!" His father stood at entrance, blocking the others with his body. "The nest comes first. Without their greatest asset, they will be defenseless. We will set sail in two hours while daylight's still aglow. A search party will be sent for the Night Fury every day to patrol the forest and the edges of town. Gobber will stay here and train new recruits. Am I clear?" Everyone was silent, looking at their chief with determined eyes. "Good." He nodded.

Unbeknownst to all of them, a certain boy who was responsible for the whole of this mess had escaped from the Great Hall, running for his life towards the forest.

Or rather, the dragons.

 

°●•○°●•○°●•○°

 

Where are you?- Where are you?- Where are you?

The question kept repeating itself in Hiccup's head as he looked left and right through the trees. He'd been looking for almost forty minutes now and no luck. The patrols were probably going to start soon and, knowing his father, Stoick would want to join in at least one before he departed for the nest.

He was getting desperate now, coming up with excuses as to why he couldn't seem to find the dragon. Maybe his father didn't see right? I mean, the dragon was pretty far into the cage and there were a lot of shadows too.

He stopped, panting. Oh, who was he kidding? The dragon was as good as dead. And why was he searching for said dragon anyway? Wouldn't it benefit him if the village found him? Wouldn't it be better if he was braught back in? Killed too?

Stop it, Hiccup. You let him go in the first place so there's no backing down now.

With new found determination, he held his head high and took a step forward.

 

(Endddd)

Hiccup was in training with the others, blah blah, and he went to the forest to clear his head of the first day. Gobber could (IS) tiring sometimes. The others didn't help either. That's when he fell. He turned and saw a broken tree branch. He started following the strange path of broken branches and claw marks - dragon claw marks, let's not forget.

He stumbled onto a cove and to his surprise the Night Fury was there.

(Aaaand here we go again)

"W-What are you doing here?" He climbed down the rocks, stopping on the second to last when he saw the dragon bear his teeth at him.

"It's your fault." He turned hybrid si he could talk, pulling his tail into Hiccup's view. His eyes widened, guilt quickly filling up in the pit of his stomach. "I noticed. I taught I'd be fine." He started pacing, his narrowed eyes locked with forest green, softening ever so slightly at the guilt in them. At least he knew he was the cause of this. "Turns out: I was wrong."

"I... I'm - I..." He couldn't form sentences. He knew that a dragon's greatest strength was flight. If they couldn't use their fire power then they could fly away to rest up before coming into battle again. Hiccup had taken away that break. That freedom. And from a creature so grand. "I'll fix this.." he said to himself. "I'll... I'll fix this, I promise." He turned to climb back up when he felt his ankle being grabbed and tugged at. He almost fell from the rock.

"I think you've done enough."

"Please - I want to help. I'll help you-"

"Like Hel I need your help-!"

"I helped you out of the arena didn't I?!" Qell that was a low blow to his pride. "I - I'll make you a new fin so you can fly again."

"How?"

"I- I need to sketch it out first. And I'll need measurements. And I'll need to find leather.. and metal light but strong enough to help keep you in flight..." By now, he was rambling to himself. Toothless sighed and rolled his eyes. Well, it was either being stuck here alone, on an island he wasn't welcomed, or stuck with the annoying (and slightly, ever so slightly cute) teen; till he could fly, of course.

"Fine." That was enough to cut off the other. A smile split on his face (a very pretty one, actually).

"Alright! Okay, alright - I'll be back as soon as I'm done!" The Night Fury let the human go, said human running off with this stupid (cute*) grin on his face.

What has he gotten himself into?

(And that's a stop)

A but rushed, but meh.

Anyway, they bond and talk and play around.

I have a few scenes in my head where they're sitting against the wall of the cove with a fire and cooked and raw fish at their feet and in their hands. Someone says something (unintentionally) flirtatious and/or a very intimate compliment and they blush and look away.

Another one is where they splash around in the pond and they jump each other (mostly Toothless at Hiccup, like pulling his leg slightly or straight up pulling him under water, or just plain jumping on his from the back). They end up in each other's arms with Hiccup laying down on the shore and Toothless above him.

They lock eyes. Their foreheads touch. Their eyes are closed and their breaths are in sync. The warmth on their cheeks is slowly getting hotter yet neither mind. Slowly, ever so achingly slow, they lean into each other, lips brushing softly, barely feeling each other, but there none the less. Oh how soft it was. Such a lovely, private and intimate moment. So... genuine.. so... bubbly and fluffy and cute and pure and... gentle. Oh so very gentle and long. How nice would it be to stay in this space forever.

But alas, moments like these were meant to be broken (just so another could start).

They pulled away and were blushing messes after that. When they went flying, Hiccup would hug Toothless's head softly and blush even more, the dragon would smile and avart his eyes.

When they'd say goodbye, Toothless would gently hug him and peck him on the cheek, Hiccup hugging tighter.

But, like I said before, moments like these were meant to be broken (just so other ones could begin).

It was the day of the semi-finals, and Hiccup passed. The Astrid meeting Toothless happened (mind you, Hiccup was more touchy feely than in the movie [like hugging Toothless's head more; they also had a small fight where Toothless was like "Why?" and Hiccup was like "Cause she's gonna out us before I even come out of the closet!" and Toothless was like "Fiiinnee."]) and when they landed, and finished talking, Toothless turned hybrid. He asked what they meant when they talked and Hiccup started explain but like they forgot Astrid and after the initial shock were off (quicker than Hiccup's case), she kinda understood things (sort of).

Day of the trial, everything happens as it did, only Toothless went hybrid to get to Hiccup, arriving in full dragon mode. He turns hybrid again when he pounced Stoick, threatening him to never touch his Hiccup again. Stunned only for a second, and using the distraction Hiccup (unintentionally) provided when he yelled at his dragon to stop, he took down the Night Fury, chaining him down in his hybrid form (mind you, the saddle is still on).

Stoick then took his son to the great hall and when Hiccup accidentally spilled details he wouldn't have, the chief went ballistic.

(Cut to the scene 🎬)

"I should've seen this coming." Stoick mumbled to himself, pacing in the great hall.

"Dad, please," Hiccuo begged, eyes filled with concern for his dragon. "Do whatever you want to me, banish me, chain me up for the dragons to eat !- just don't hurt Toothless." The chief turned to his son, disbelief in his eyes.

"The dragon?" They narrowed. "That's what you're worried about?"

"He didn't do anything wrong, none of them did- or ever do-!"

"They've killed hundreds of us-"

"And we've killed thousands of them! And for what?! They barely steal food, they don't damage any houses or places we put our stock in and they come like once or twice a week! If they're not here to hurt us then what are they here for?!-"

"For you!" Silence. Time stopped... what? "They came here... looking for the heir of the chief."

"... what?" The disbelief in his green eyes..

"It's so we can keep the peace," Stoick began, dreading this conversation. "Every chief will give an heir to the dragon alpha so everyone lives in peace. I couldn't give you away. Not after your mother... Not ever."

It made sense. It all made sense now. The raids- the lack of stealing- why Toothless was sent. (Mind you, the dragon only said that he was sent to retrieve something for his alpha, he didn't specify what)

"I'll go." He said, his eyes wide and staring at the distance.

"What?" His father's head raised up in surprise.

"I said I'll go-"

"No. I will not allow it."

"Dad, please, I know how I can help, just listen-"

"It's out of the question, Hiccup-"

"For once in your life, would you please just listen to me?!" (The sentence doesn't really fit this story rn and it feels a bit too much, I might change up a few things to make the story better)

Stoick stopped. He turned towards his son. The desperation in his voice, in his eyes, on his face and whole stature. It hurt the father to see his boy like that.

"I..." He was panting slightly, trying to regain control of his breathing. "I know how we can stop the Green Death. Once and for all."

(End scene 🎬)

So, we cut to a scene where Stoick, along with Toothless (since the teen needed to tell them both of his idea), refusing to do the plan. Honestly, Hiccuo was beyond happy that his (mate in the dragon world/sort of) boyfriend and his father agreed on something, but that really wasn't the thing they wanted to agree on.

So, with a bit of convincing, and insuring that he will be fine, they started recruiting others. The trainees would become dragon riders.

We move on to the part of the story where Hiccup is on Toothless (who's a dragon), reassuring him that everything will be fine. The armada and other dragon riders and hiding behind the rocks and debris.

Toothless lands on the sand and roars out, calling the Green Death to look at his new mate. When the huge monster comes out of the rock, the scent of Toothless is all over Hiccup and the dragon becomes outraged. That's when the two give the signal.

War breaks.

We win.

Flash forward, it's been about a month after the whole Green Death endeavour, and since (technically) Toothless and Hiccup were the ones who defeated the monster of a dragon, they, or rather Toothless, were sort of the alpha of the dragons now. Which means that both were to become mates in order to keep the peace. They didn't really object. Stoick on the other hand. Well, let's not get into detail.


	2. Movie #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Somewhere in the first movie, Toothless tells Hiccup his real name, like maybe after the first kiss or smth;<< keep that in mind)

Welcome back!!

So. Everything begins as it does in the movie and when Astrid makes the hoop, Stoick claps enthusiastically and cheers for her when she gets the point. Ya know, cause she's like the daughter he never had.

Cut scene.

Toothless and Hiccup are flying.

They do the drop and Toothless goes hybrid while they're flying. They says 'Hey' and 'Hi' respectively.

They land (not so graciously) on the huge cliff.

Toothy goes hybrid and asks if Hiccup is okay.

They're both fine.

(And now, the moment you've been waiting for)

"You know you're father's gonna be mad at you, right?" Was what Toothless said immediately after he transformed.

"If you know I know then why do you ask if I know?" Hiccup retorts, pulling out his map and mumbling to himself.

"Alright, alright, enough with the 'know's." The dragon said, plopping down by his mate's side and leaning onto his shoulder.

He looked down at the map, huge and vast in all its glory. Mountains and rivers, canyons and islands all lay down on the piece of paper, Hiccup pulling out another to be added. The human turned his head and placed the paper in front of the dragon's mouth, Toothless licking it up with his saliva. Turning back, the brunette glued it down onto the splayed map, taking out his charcoal.

"What should we name it?" He asked as he looked to his mate just as he was scratching his chest right under his arm. "Itchy armpit it is." He said and started drawing the silhouette of the mountains in front of him. "What do you reckon, bud?" He mumbled to himself, Toothless leaning against him with his head on the other's shoulder. "Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? Maybe.. we'll finally track down another Night Fury..."

He stopped after a few seconds and looked at his mate who was staring back at him.

"What?"

"Hiccup.." Toothless said softly.

"What? I mean, we could!"

"And it would be great if we did, trust me, I'd be the most thrilled, but I'm happy where I am right now. Here, with you." The dragon replied. He felt his heart warm everytime the human would mention finding another of his species, but it also always felt a pang because it meant that he might have to leave him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed when the dragon licked his cheek. He immediately went to wipe it off.

*Useless*. At least it's what Toothless thought as he chuckled.

Without any hesitation -and mercy- he leaped onto his human and began licking his face and his neck, earning giggles in return and a few meek attempts and pushing him off.

"Wait- Tooth- AHha-! The pencil-!" But the assault didn't stop, even as the charcoal rolled over the edge of the cliff.

It did end, however, when someone cleared their throat.

"Could you two not have sex out in open?" It was Astrid on Stormfly, holding the pencil in her hand. "At least have the decency to spare the other dragons."

(And that's it)

We move on to the two men flushing and stepping away from each other, Toothless grumbling while Stormfly comforted him.

Astrid goes on to finish drawing the mountains on the map and Hiccup complains about the fact that his dad wants to make him chief.

'I kind of already am the chief since I'm literally *married* to the alpha of our dragons!'

The line doesn't work.

Toothless's ears perk up at his mention and goes by them.

They talk a bit more with Astrid saying that it's a great honor and whatnot and Hiccup wanting to find himself. Toothless takes over and says what Astrid said in the movie about 'looking in here, not out there' when Hiccup turns them around to face the mountains where a huge cloud of smoke is coming from.

We move on to the scene where they fly towards it and everyone is in shock about what they see. Ice piercing ships in all directions. Toothless is nervous and Hiccup tries to comfort him.

Stormfly is captured.

Eret shows up.

The two Berkians and dragon land.

Eret looks astonished and pleased.

'So the rumors are true. You're the human that's mated to a Night Fury.' He says.

The whole ordeal and conversation goes as it did in the movie. Eret mentions Drago and the shipment.

They escape.

Cut scene to Berk.

Stoick is walking up to Gobber's shop, the latter asking if Stoick is sure of his decision to retire.

Hiccup arrives.

Stoick ignores him blah blah blah until he mentions Drago.

Evacuation happens.

(I really wanted to write this)

"We're preparing for war."

"War?" Hiccup exclaimed. What? "Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here." He looked at the chief, his eyes pleading yet determined. "Let's go find him and talk to him. Change his mind."

"Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup." His father shook his head. "Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own." He left, ending the conversation.

Toothless appeared behind the chief in his hybrid form, looking at him with supporting and slightly confused eyes. Hiccup clenched his hand. He wasn't going down that easy.

(And that's about it)

So we move on, Hiccup and Toothy escape along with Astrid and Stormfly, and they meet Eret.

They surrender themselves and Toothless looks at Hiccup like he's gone mad. (He's in dragon form now btw)

Everything happens as it did, with Eret throwing the sword behind him and Stormfly catching it. She doesn't return it though.

Hiccup gets caught by Snotlout and Toothless goes up the mast but when he stops he goes hybrid and says 'Hookfang?' when his mate says 'Snotlout?!'

The chief later explains Drago's origins and whatnot and Hiccup goes off.

The scene where he meets his mother is the same.

'Please, I need to get back to him! He can't fly on his own- he needs me!' Hiccup begs and struggles a bit more than in the movie.

He gets dropped in the middle of dragons and makes friends with them like in the movie, the stranger signals them to light up the place and Toothless is dropped by Hiccup.

'Toothless! Oh Gods- Toothless!' He runs up to him and hugs him tight, the dragon still dazed.

And now we move on to the part where Valka reveals herself.

Cut to the scene with Stoick and Gobber.

'There's no need to worry, Stoick! He's with that mate of his, there's no way Toothless is gonna let anything happen to him!' That's the one line I would change from that scene.

(Moving on)

"Wait!" Hiccup calls out for her. "How- How can you say you're my mother and just run off like that?!"

"Hurry." The woman said, climbing and jumping over the rocks and ice.

"Hold on a sec!" He stumbles a bit, Toothless catching him. He pats the dragon's head as thanks before returning to his chase. "I got more questions!"

"This way." She said again, disappearing behind a corner.

"Is this where you've been all this time?! Because everyone thought you were eaten.. by...." He stops once he turns the corner and gets out. "Dragons.." Speechless was a good word to describe him at the moment.

Dragons. Lots of them. Flying around in a utopia surrounded by ice.

"Is.." He turns to look for his mother, catching her in a corner with her dragon. "Where you've been all this time?" She nods. "Rescuing... dragons..." She nods again.

"What do you think?"

"Well, I mean, it's not everyday you learn your mom who you thought was dead is actually some sort of dragon rescuing vigilante who also keeps them safe in an ice dome." He said as a dragon came up to his side, he slowly patting it.

"Well," Valka chuckled. "At least I'm not boring."

"Y- Yeah, that too.." Hiccup mumbled.

"Okay, that's enough!" The two humans turned their heads and looked at Toothless.

The poor dragon was being harassed unintentionally by the residents. Having had enough, he turned hybrid to scare them off. Well, at least he tried.

He moved up close to Hiccup, his cheeks a slight pink tint.

"Aww." Hiccup giggled. "Did the mean dragons scare you, Toothless?" He teased. He just couldn't help it.

The dragon just grumbled, shoving his head between the human's neck and shoulder, his face growing redder.

"Oh my..." Ah, right. Long lost mother watching.

"Uh, hey, bud?" He asked, pushing Toothless a bit to get a better view of his face. The dragon looked at him curiously before remembering who was with them. His head snapped towards the woman standing about six feet away from them before blushing again.

"Hi." She greeted, getting closer.

"Uh hi.." So much for good first impressions.

(Cut scene)

So Valka goes around him and examines his wings, his skin and scales, gets up close to his eyes and touches his hair, till she finally gets to his tail.

Hiccup explains what happened and laughs it off, Toothless lifting him up in his hands to brighten his mood at least a little. Hiccup laughs and the dragon does too, nuzzling each other's heads.

Valka looks on, seeing how happy they are.

They meet the alpha and Toothless bows along with his mate's mother.

Bonding time.

I think everything would stay the same as the movie, I'd just change a few bits like:

At feeding time, Toothy gives his mate his best puppy dog eyes and Hiccup chuckles, gesturing for him to go on; happy dragon;

Toothless looks sheepish after the whole drawing in the snow thing;

(This is a cute scene I really wanted to write about, enjoy)

This was amazing. The whole day had been amazing.

And right now, it couldn't get any better.

They were floating in air and it was- amazing!

Seeing other dragons around them having as much fun as they did -some hybrid, some not- and the best part is he got to spend it with his mother.

He looked at her as she trudded the wings of the dragons around them, even getting on Toothless's and ruffling her son's hair.

He laughed as did she, turning to look at his dragon when he felt him shift. Black hair flew up his face.

"T- Toothless!" He sputtered, feeling how his mate shifted again. This time, arms wrapped around him as the heavy wind carried a joyous laugh through it, he finally managing to push away the hair from his face.

He looked down as his arms surrounded the face of Berk's alpha, keeping the ebon strands away from it so they could look at each other.

He reached down and pecked his lips, the black wall of hair surrounding their heads giving them some semblence of privacy.

This day just got better.

(Cute scene done)

We now move on to the two mates demonstrating their technique and they fall to the snow. Toothless most *definitely* pulls his tail under Hiccups legs.

Valka helps them out.

Toothless goes hybrid and he's all excited and jumps around, showing off his new trick to his mate and Cloud Jumper.

"We protect our own" the line stays there.

Cut scene; Astrid and the gang; the while things with convincing Eret happens.

We move back to the dome where Hiccup is preparing to leave with Toothless laying in the ground in hybrid form, just enjoying the peacefulness and saying that they should come here on vacation. Until baby dragons latch on to him. Hiccup chuckles at him when a hand wrapped around his mouth. Toothless went to attack but stopped when he saw it was just the chief and Gobber.

Hiccup tried to get his father to listen again, the dragon butting in a few times to show that it really is *not* a 'tell me on the way' kind of thing when Gobber gets back. Stock meets Valka again.

Kissu!!

Cut scene to the gang meeting Drago. Everything happens as it did.

The family is together, Toothless in hybrid form and trying to get some fish from the basket when Hiccup swats his hand away.

Couldjumber eats the fish when they fall from the plate and Hiccup gags when he sees Toothless eat them after the other dragon regurgited them.

The song happened and Gobber picked up Hiccup like ten seconds or so before when it happens in the movie cause right after, Toothless goes to him and picks him up and dances (*tries*) around with him in his arms, not letting the human touch the ground.

Toothless nudges Valka like he did in the movie (hybrid form, remember) and they all hug.

They go back to preparing the food with happy murmurs as Toothless goes and sits beside Hiccup with a knife in his hands. He asks his mate to cut his hair (it's like between his shoulders and waist). The human obliges.

The attack happens.

Valka's aloha dies.

Toothless is under Drago's control.

He blasts at Hiccup; Stoick jumps in front of him.

(...)

What had he done?

That was the first thing he asked when the alpha released his mind from his iron grip.

He turned hybrid, short black hair spilling around his face, framing his shocked and regretful eyes.

He crawled slowly up to the family, his voice broken and lost. "Hi-ccup..." He choked, reaching out a hand to touch the cold one of the only father he knew.

"Don't!" He was startled, pulling back to look at his mate's eyes. Such hatred.. He felt a part of him die when he saw that look. "Don't you *dare*.. touch him." He died even more when he heard how *broken* he sounded.

It was his fault. He made him feel this way. He ripped him from the one person that had been with him through thick and thin, the one person who made him that man he is now.

The one person who protected his son even from his dragon.

He backed up as those narrowed eyes continued to glare at him, his own wide and scared. He hadn't felt this fear since he got captured all those years ago. It felt infinitely *worse*.

He turned around and ran, not once looking back.

(-wiped eyes- trust me when I say, there's words to come)

He goes hybrid to try and run away as far as he can, so his mate doesn't have to look at the face of the one who killed his father, but the alpha takes control of him and Drago takes flight on him.

The funeral for Stoick happens as it did.

A moment of silence.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The get the baby dragons and go off to save Berk.

Speaking of which, we arrive at the scene with the island half destroyed and buried under ice, Drago on Toothless at the front.

The gang distracts the alpha and Hiccup tries to get Toothless back.

(Okay, let's do this)

"Hey, bud." He says nervously, his hand out stretched towards the dragon's head.

"By all means, go ahead, (the nickname)." Drago taunted, grinning with confidence. Hiccup ignored him.

"Hey, listen- it wasn't your fault." He said, his voice slightly breaking. "They made you do it." His eyes got teary as he got closer to him, thinking back to what had happened mere hours ago. "You would never hurt him- never hurt *me*. You're my mate." The alpha was failing. His will was breaking as Toothless shook his head, trying hard to fight against it. "*Please*..." He was desperate. They were so close. "I need you back, Toothless. Please come back to me." He placed his hand on the dragon's, the latter smiling up at him.

He was free.

(And done)

Fight scene happens, Toothless nods when Hiccup shows him the cloth, then we get to the ice scene (like there's no enough already).

'*No one hurts my **mate**.' Toothless says lowly once he blasts off the ice, Hiccup cradled tightly to his chest.

He goes hybrid when he leaps forward, challenging the alpha.

The fight ensues as it did in the movie.

(Soft, fluffy moment up ahead)

The won.

Drago and his aloha were gone.

Berk was safe again.

Granted, it had ice sticking out in every direction from everywhere, but it was safe none the less.

And Toothless was right here with him.

He transformed immediately once they landed, embracing each other tightly.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing the dragon said.

"It wasn't your fault." Was the human's reply.

"I could've tried harder to fight him." He pulled back, just enough to look away from his mate's eyes while still holding him tight. "I *should've* tried harder- should've *done* something-"

"There's nothing you could've done." The pale hand on his cheek brought their gazes together, understanding clear in Hiccup's. "It's over now. What's done is done. We have to move on... Even if we may not want to..." He looked down. It was silent between them for a moment.

Toothless looked at with regret. Slowly, he lowered his head and locked their lips together for a chaste kiss. It was short but enough to convey what they felt.

Hiccup sighed once they pulled away. "I'm just haply you're here with me again."

"I'd never leave you if I could help it." His human smiled at him.

"I know."

(End of fluffy moment)

Hiccup is crowded chief and story ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare well for the final chapter of our story...


	3. Movie #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE FEATURE!! :D  
> TWO IN ONE!! :D  
> TWO PARTS IN ONR DAY!!! :D
> 
> FUCK!! :DD
> 
>  
> 
> (Fucking. Bring. Tissues. And make sure you don't die of dehydration)

So, everything starts as it did in the movie, the guys going on about freeing the dragons and Toothless being suspicious about the empty cage. He lingered a few seconds longer in front of it and left just as the Light Fury was about to reappear.

They left and went back to Berk, Hiccup welcoming the dragons. They all seemed to listen to him intently as if it was in their blood (and it kinda was since he is the Alpha's mate after all). Toothless goes hybrid, as he usually is most days, and walks around, examining the dragons while Hiccup talked to Gobber. The dragon starts playing with the baby Gronckle and Toothless let's out a roar, the two immediately stopping. The buildings are knocked over.

We find ourselves now in the Great Hall, Hiccup and Gobber talking. They pass the brew where the Hobgobler pops up and Toothless growls under his breath, still hybrid.

They sit down at the table, Stormfly and Astrid talking, Fishlegs taking care of Baby Grockle with Meatlug eating on the side, the twins are fighting along with their dragon and Hookfang is refusing to go hybrid for some unknown reason - scratch that, it probably had to do with Snotlout.

Now, instead of 'sealing the deal' - since they kinda did in the first HTTYD - Gober grabs them both by the necks and:

(Spiraaaalllll)

"Gobber, please." Hiccup said, trying to remove the meaty arm that was around his head. He locked eyes with his dragon and gave a sorry look mixed with 'what can you do?'. Toothless gave back a strained, reassuring one.

"Enough about dragons, though." Gobber began, tossing around the two mates like they were very light sacks of potatoes. "Let's get on to the *real* issue at hand."

"And -ngh- that would be?" The viking chief asked since Toothless was too busy *actually* removing the arm around his neck. *He was so close*.

"When are you gonna produce an heir?" The whole table stopped what it was doing (and a few neighboring ones as well). Stormfly and Astrid had frozen mid laughter about something that Snotlout and Hookfang did, the two latters stopped in the middle of throwing food at the twins and their dragon, Ruff and Tuff had their mouths open too, food drooling down their chin and Filshegs had the spoon his was feeding Baby Grockle with just inches from the hungry dragon. The arm that Toothless held over his head dropped back in the place it was moments ago as the two chiefs stopped struggling. A deep blush appeared on both of their faces in seconds.

(Eeennnndddd)

They talk and they talk like they did in the movie and then we skip onto the scene where Astrid and Hiccup talk but we're gonna change that a bit. Just a teeny bit.

(🎵Here we- go a-gain🎵)

"Hiccup." Toothless said softly, the human standing at the edge of the cliff.

"We gotta do something about this, Tooth." He said absentmindedly. 

"O-Oh, uhh..." A small color flushed on the dragon's cheeks, awkwardly walking up to his mate.

"I mean, Gobber's right."

Toothless gulped. "He is?" He asked in a little voice.

"I mean- look at this place!" The viking gestured to Berk with the sunset behind it. The scene looked gorgeous and serene.

"What?" The dragon stopped in his place.

"It's crawling with dragons and there's barely enough room for us here!" He dropped down on his knees, pulling out his map. "There has got to be a place that can hold us all." He continued muttering.

Unknowingly, the dragon behind him let out a relieved sigh. It was too early to think those thoughts. "Maybe there is." He sat down beside his mate and pressed up against him, letting his head fall on a shoulder and stared down at the map in front of them.

"Well, I want to find it." Hiccup said, trailing a hand towards West in the map. A great grassy area was in the place of where paper should be, the map cutting off in a choppy circular shape.

"And I'm sure you will, Hiccup." The Alpha weaved a hand around his human's waist, merging them even closer.

It was quiet for a moment. The sun was setting gently behind the horizon, the clouds slowly moving about. The wind was rustling the trees in a lazy manner, creating a soothing and distant melody. Everything seemed to slow down. It was like time was preparing to stop, lulling the ones who paid attention to sleep. Forest eyes were closed, a soft smile gracing the lips beneath them while grass green ones were halfway down, a neutral look on the face surrounding them. It was quiet. It was serene. It was soft. Time had stopped.

Until Astrid showed up, that is.

(And that's about it)

So up next we got the scene where we find the Light Fury. Toothless pulls his head from Hiccup's shoulder, grumbling that their moment was ruined while the two humans talked. The topic of producing an heir went as quickly as it came, Hiccup too flustered to talk about it.

He and Sotrmfly started talking as well, the girl teasing him like Astrid (Toothless had a murderous look on his face, with a huge blush that only made the dragon laugh), when his nose caught sent and his head suddenly whipped to the side. His brows furrowed and he walked cautiously towards the direction.

The two humans turned and looked to where the dragon was looking, Hiccup calling his name. It seemed as though Toothless was deaf because he immediately jumped down, turning into his dragon form.

He leaped down and into the forest, the others following behind.

He meets the Light Fury and everything happens as it did only Toothless is curious and shocked, not the whole 'love at first sight' thing.

Anyway, they go back and they tell the others about the Light Fury and Toothless is in his hybrid form, thinking over what they saw because hello, he just met someone who is very close to his species when he thought he was the only one, how tf is he not gonna think about it?

Tuffnut has his 'boy talk' with Hiccup, but of course, he's giving advice on the whole 'producing an heir' thing.

Toothless is in his hybrid form, obviously overhearing what the two (let's be honest, Tuffnut isn't being that quiet in the first place) are talking about, when they find the trap.

Everything happens as it did in the movie when they go to find a new place to live in (include the whole 'the Earth is actually round' bit because I absolutely loved it).

They see the Light Fury on their flight and the two mates fly after her.

The LF pushes Hiccup off Toothless and when she looks at the dragon, he's looking at her with a sort of confused but threatening look and goes after Hiccup. This leaves the female dragon confused.

The cut to abandoned Berk also happens.

They find the new place. Everyone is happy.

Valka goes back to Berk to see what has happened to the place. A day passes.

[They were flying for about 2 and a half days, for almost six hours none stop]

Hiccup and Toothless are exploring the forest (the other riders are too, they're only scattered) and the dragon is hybrid.

(Action!!)

The two chiefs were walking about the forest. It has been a day since Valka left for Berk, and a day full of adjusting to the new place. Hiccup knew it would be hard to convince the vikings to leave; they got attached to quickly.

He sighed to himself, jumping over a root of some tree. He decided that it would be safest to explore the forest, looking for any stray dragons and learning about the species on the island would be helpful in the future if they stayed here for long; it was also partly to take his mind off of chiefting for a while what with the whole Light Fury and Grimmel situation.

"You got that look on your face." He was brought back to reality by his mate, turning to see that Toothless was standing by a tree on a very small hill a few meters off the ground.

His hand was on the oak, his eyes were loving and concerned at the same time, his smile patient and the sun behind him. The breeze was making his hair flow softly along with it, a few rays escaping from behind him. Gods, what did he do to deserve this otherworldly being? Oh right, he shot him down.

"What's up?" Again, he was snapped from his stupor, the sparkles around Toothless disappeared and the breeze stopped all together. He blinked a few times and shook his head, looking away with a slight pink tint to his cheeks. He's been married to this dragon for over five years, why is he still blushing like a virgin maiden?

"It's nothing." Hiccup said, skipping over another stump.

"Come on, I've known you long enough to know your 'looks'." The dragon bit back, a smirk falling into place on his face. He jumped down, joining his human in his walk.

"My 'looks'?" Hiccup asked, smirking back and nudging the alpha. "I mean, I know you like me enough to stare but come on, that's a bit too much."

"'Like you'? Me? Never." Toothless joked, sarcasm dripping from his mouth as he nudged back. "I mean, yeah, you are pretty, but 'like'? Nuh-uh." He locked his hands behind his back and walked on with a skip (mostly because his legs were stiff at the knee; he was trying to be funny; it worked).

Hiccup giggled at him. He stood a few feet away from his mate, taking him all in again. His wings, his back, his scales, his tan skin, his tail, his fin. The smile and sparkle in his eyes when he turned his head to look back at him, his hands as they took his in them, the small claw-like nails at the tips of his fingers brushing gently over his knuckles. He could stay like this forever.

"Seriously." He looked back at the dragon, his expression concerned and loving. "What's up?" He asked again, his voice lower this time; as if he spoke louder, glass would start shattering.

Damn, how the human appreciated him. "I'm okay, Toothless. Really." He squeezed the hands back. "Just thinking about chief stuff."

"And I'm the alpha of our dragons, I know how it feels to lead a herd of angry and tired creatures." Toothless argued back. "We have similar -if not the same- problems to deal with. Why not deal with them together?"

Hiccup sighed. He really did not deserve him. "After we see what's in this forest, okay?" He looked back up at his dragon with hopeful eyes. "I promise we'll talk then." The alpha's eyes moved between his, searching for a moment.

"Okay." He, too, sighed then smiled. "Then hop on." He pulled away and turned to the side, turning into his dragon form.

"Toothless.." Hiccup almost whined. He really wasn't looking forward to the conversation, the whole 'after the forest' thing was a delicately thought out plan to avoid the confrontation, but it seemed that it wasn't all that fool proof.

The dragon growled, gesturing with his head for the human to get on.

"You're not even wearing your saddle!" They didn't bring it. They were hoping to go on more of a stroll without the weight of flying on their shoulders (in Toothless's case; literally). The dragon didn't seem to budge, though.

So, with a reluctant sigh, and a few grumbles about the 'stubborn dragon', he got on his back. This was gonna hurt later. And he was right. But it hurt now more than it did later. Why?

Because in the bushes a few meters away from them was a dragon ready to pounce. And pounce she did. Right into Hiccup. Knocking him off Toothless. And roaring into his ear. Damn, the human did not miss *that*.

And as quickly as she came, she was off the human. More precisely, Toothless pushed her off. His growl was a warning. He wouldn't repeat himself.

The Light Fury roared at him. She was irritated and slightly confused. Why would a dragon protect a human who wanted to use him?

Toothless would've lunged at her if it wasn't for Hiccup's hand on his chest. He had forgotten that they wanted to 'recruit' her, if you will, show her that it was alright to trust humans. And to prove that to her, the dragon turned hybrid right in front of her widening eyes.

He stood up and pulled the human along with him, wrapping a protective hand around him.

"He is with me." He growled so low, Hiccup would've thought he was still a dragon if not for the fist clenching at his clothes. He put a gentle hand over it, easing his mate's anger slightly.

The Light Fury just looked on, shocked by this endeavour. Then her brows narrowed and she took a step back. Hiccup's greens widened when he saw her transform too. Beautiful, long white hair fell from her head, her body curvy and delicate with a warrior's appeal, and her blue eyes becoming fiercer.

"Fine." Her voice was soothing yet diplomatic and controlling. "Talk."

(This is where we cut to the next scene, but I'm not feeling the writer's fuel so im just gonna explain shortly)

They're in New Berk now, on a cliff (where the dragons left in the movie, that cliff) and they're talking.

The Light Fury is trying to understand them and noticed a few things. When she finally confronts them about how deep their affections for each other go, she was shocked to learn that they were the rumored dragon and human mate.

She kneeled to the ground with her head lowered, showing respect for the alpha. It surprised both. She didn't show the same respect for Hiccup, but that was to be expected. At least she didn't threaten him (only glared; the human would take that as a win on his part).

They talk about Grimmel and what he's planning to do and the Light Fury -Starlight, as she said- warns them about him.

They tell her her about what they were actually doing this far out, that they were looking for this 'Hidden World'. The dragon's eyes widen when the mention it, and they ask her if she knows where it is.

Reluctantly, she nods.

She refuses to take Hiccup with her and Toothless, though. The alpha says all three of them go. Hiccup tries to sag that it was alright, but he was turned down.

The Light Fury warns them that the dragons there don't take kindly to humans. She not so subtly says this when Hiccup goes to put the saddle on Toothless.

He makes a new fin within two hours (his best so far).

He leaves Astrid in charge and they fly off.

We cut to the scene where Valka is on Berk, looking at the deserted place. A trap flies her way.

Grimmel says they can't hide as she and Couldjumber escape by a hair.

We're back with a weather forecast and it is not looking *nice* for our favourite chiefs.

The weather is starting to get rainy and there's a hurricane up ahead. Seems they were flying straight towards it.

Great.

Hiccup holds onto Toothless tighter as they fly in then straight down. He kind if thinks that the Light Fury was trying to kill them- for a brief moment, though.

She later explains that the weather is very unpredictable here but it can be sunny when it wants to be.

We move on to the dragons and human flying into a cavern then cave of wonders as everything seems to light up.

When they land on the highest perch, Starlight ushers Toothless to the edge of it, the dragons bellow looking up. She roars,.introducing them to the alpha- the Night Fury.

The dragons accept him and bow down.

Almost immediately, they started growling when Hiccup's head popped out. He took a step back- he might have been a 'dragon tamer' but even he can get intimidated by *that* many dragons- besides, the growling took him a hit odd guard.

He hit Toothless in the chest, not bothering to loom up at him as his tail found it's way around his legs. He growled back at the dragons.

They shut up.

'Well, that was nice.' No one looks impressed.

Valka returns to New Berk in half the time it took them to reach it and goes off to explain what happened when Astrid greets her.

She looks about for Hiccup and the girl tells her where he is. The woman says they need to get him back.

We cut to a scene where Toothless, Hiccup and Starlight talk about how she could disappear into thin air. She just says she can.

They move on as Hiccup changes the subject, asking her about what happened to her and how she found herself in one of Grimmel's cages.

'He hunt them down in front of me. Made me watch as they all slowly died, terrified of what was next to come. He's a sick man and I prey to the Gods to *never* end his suffering in Hel.' Is more or less what she says.

'That's why we have to stop him.' Is Hiccup's reply. She looks at him with a gkint in her eye.

A baby cries off into the distance.

Toothless immediately goes hybrid and saves it (from whatever danger it what is; this is more or less to show that he is a worthy alpha).

The residents cheer him on and themlother of the baby rushes to it, thanking him.

Hiccup looks on with a thoughtful expression.

Starlight does not let that go unnoticed.

We move on to Toothless and Hiccup flying back to Berk. His dragon nuzzles him slightly, asking I'd he was okay; which the reply was obviously yes, even though it might've been a lie.  
They're met half way with the gang and his mother, telling them about what happened with Grimmel.

They went back to New Berk to prepare properly. Toothless asks his mate to cut his hair.

They go off to fight him.

The whole fight scene with Grimmel happens as it did in the movie -kind of, sort of, maybe- except he captures Toothless instead of Ruff.

Hiccup did not want to leave him behind, but Cloudjumper pulled him back, his mate looking at him with soft and understanding eyes.

Once they land on New Berk, the chief demands that they go back.

A fight ensues.

(Offf, here we go)

"We have to go back." Hiccup said once he took a few steps away from Cloudjumper.

"Hiccup-" Astrid began.

"We have to save him-!"

"We know." Valka continued. "But first you need to calm down."

"My *mate* is in the hands of that sadistic, dragon hunting maniac!" He pointed to the direction they came from, glaring at his mother. "Gods know what he could be doing to him right now and I'm not going to just stand here and wait for something bad to happen- to watch him suffer!"

"I watched my husband die right in front of my eyes." Her steely gaze never left him, but it didn't hold any venom in it either. His eyes widened as he finally realized what he had said. "I couldn't do anything about it. You, on the other hand, *can*- but you need to collect your thoughts first." She walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders gently, her smile soft. "We *will* get him back. Because we-"

"Protect our own- I know." He nodded, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered as Valka brought him into a hug.

"It's alright." She reassures.

(And we done)

It was restless night.

Astrud gets up and sees Hiccup at the cliff when she walks outside, going up to join him.

They talk.

They look at each other determinedly. It was time to bring the alpha back.

Starlight decides to drop in then.

'I don't trust you. Or like you, for that matter.' Hiccup shrugged- that was to be expected. 'Well, I used to not.' That... Was not so much. What? 'I dislike you less and I trust you a bit more. I also believe that we're getting the alpha back?"

And a whole army of dragons appeared behind her.

Things are starting to look up.

Back with Grimmel- his armada was slowly making it's way to New Berk, Toothless in hybrid form and in chain. The man knew how to make him turn unwiligly.

He spits in his face when he says something about Hiccup and crushing him in front of his eyes, earning a lunch to the face in return.

(How the conversation went, more or less)

"I will kill you if you touch him." Toothless threatened when he saw who was coming down the stairs of the ship. He tugged on his chains, his skin so irritated it was close to bleeding- not that he hasn't bled enough already.

"My my, aren't we protective?" Grimmel grinned, walking up to the Night Fury. He looked down at him, his eyes gaining a sinister gleam. "I'll make sure you get the best seat in the house as I rip his throat open and tear his guts out."

Toothless spits in his face.

He gets hard kick in his in return.

"You're underestimating him. You shouldn't do that." He said when he spit our the blood from his mouth.

"And here I thought you were going to keep him safe." Grimmel yawned, walking up to the stairs again.

"I'm just there for back up." He smirked up at the old man's face, the latter narrowing his eyes.

(That's cut scene)

New Berk: time for a plan.

The gang is assembled on a round table as they talk what and how to do it.

Starlight reassures him that Toothless is still alive, that Grimmel likes to toy with his prey before killing it. It gives him some semblence of hope, even though he doesn't want to know what that 'toying' actually means.

They walk outside to see the dragons of the hidden world, all looking a bit skeptically at Hiccup.

'I know I'm not a dragon and I know I'm not your alpha. I can't ask you to risk your lives, but please, if you are willing to follow him, help.me get him back. Help me get my mate back.' Was his speech to them, more or less (I could probably do better).

And with a little bit of a nudge from Starlight, the dragons were determined to follow him into battle.

With a plan set, the go off.

Hiccup and Starlight arrive first to the fleet. They land on the main boat and Grimmel steps out. He orders for his men to bring up the Night Fury. Hiccup almost breaks down at the sight of his bruised and battered mate.

He offers a trade and Grimmel refuses the Light Fury, a shock falling onto his face (let's not forget *Toothless's*) when he says that he's offering *himself*.

The man laughs.

'What good would you be to me?'

'I can get dragons to kneel at your side, tame them for you to capture.'

'Haven't you heard, *boy*,' His face got dark, his eyes sadistic. 'I like the chase.'

Nets fell around them and Hiccup gave the signal.

War broke loose as dragons and vikings fought, freeing other dragons I'm the process of taking down trappers as well.

Starlight flew off and jumped onto Grimmel, growling in his face.

On the side, Hiccup was running towards Toothless, fighting trailers left and right to get to him.

'Hey, bud.' He greeted.

'Hey yourself.' Was the reply.

He got the chains off pretty quickly and pulled one of Toothless's arms over his neck, easing him towards the edge of the boat.

Fishlegs showed up with Meatlug and baby Grockle, taking Toothless and putting him behind himself.

Hiccup turned to Grimmel at last, calling off the dragons that surrounded him.

Along with them, all the other dragons pulled away from the fleet, standing behind him.

(Smth small)

"Why?" Grimmel asked, looking up at the man in front of him. "Why do the dragons follow you?"

"Because," Hiccup began, staring into the villains eyes with a dark sheen to his own green ones. "I am the alpha's mate."

Old grey eyes widened.

(I really wanted that in there)

I leave Grimmel's demise to your imagination.

The war is won.

A few days pass since the whole event happened. The thing the trapper did to make Toothless go hybrid was fortunately temporary. The dragons that were from the hidden world were also preparing to leave.

Hiccup stays up the whole night before that. Even with his mate safe by his side, he just couldn't.

He made his decision before dawn came.

He was outside that day, watching as the sum rose up.

Toothless walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling into his neck.

He told what he had decided to his dragon.

The other looked at him like he was crazy.

(Okay... Okay okay... Okay......)

"Please, Hiccup. I can't do that. I can't do it to you - or to her!" Toothless said with great desperation. "Night Furies mate for life. It will kill me to be without you."

"Toothless, please, you're being dramatic." Hiccup said. Even if his words were harsh, his voice held no malice and his face was fallen, glassy eyes staring down at the soft grass.

"That's what a mate does!" The dragon strained a laugh. He queitened for a moment, his smile dropping. He kept looking at his human, the other still avoiding his gaze. "I'll... I'll cut off my wings and tail. I'll hide my ears and look like you-"

"No!" The young adult yelled, surprising the other. His emeralds were blown wide, staring with fear, desperation and disbelief at Toothless. "You- You can't! You can't do that! Flying is everything to you-"

"You are everything to me." Those words were said so softly and so lowly they could've been a part of the quiet breeze. They shut Hiccup up. Green eyes roamed over ones framed by scales. All they had was pure love and hope and distress and sadness. Longing was dominating all of those emotions. "Everything I need and want. More than anything in this world. And I want to stay with you, too."

"You can't-" His voice broke.

"Why?" The other murmured.

"Because of us- because of humans." He reasoned. "Look at what they did to all of you." The rider gestured towards the other dragons. Some where sleeping, some awake- all had scars. And almost all were from humans. "Look at what I did... to you..." He whispered, looking at Toothless' tail with sad eyes.

"Hey." The dragon gently gripped Hiccup's chin, lifting his head so he could look at his eyes. He was smiling softly, ever so slightly. "How many times do I have to tell you? Shooting me down was the best thing that's happened in both of our lives. And I wouldn't change it for the world." The hand that was in his tightened, shaking. He gripped back just as tight.

"Toothless..." The human began, the words falling short in his mouth. "Why do you have to make everything so difficult, bud?"

The smiled widened a little. "If it'll make you change your mind then it's worth it." Hiccup chuckled softly at that, a few stray tears sliding down his cheeks. The dragon, still looking into green eyes, slowly wiped them away, letting his hands rest on pink flesh.

He made the human look at him and they both smiled a little wider. They'd miss these moments.

Hiccup looked at him. He's been looking at this dragon for years and not once did he ever stop just... look. Except maybe when they first met.

His grass green eyes, framed by scales that almost looked like freckles; his messy hair grown down till the middle of his back, chopility cut and put in a braid by him but Toothless never seemed to complain. The fluffy and soft bangs that closed off his face made his smile look so open and warm. His hands -calloused and bruised and cut- held his cheeks like they were made of glass, so warm and gentle. His wings that held power to fly faster than the speed of sound, soar higher and higher above the clouds, wrapped quietly around them, shielding them from the world. His tail, the tail that he broke and fixed, squeezed tightly around his legs, forcing him to stand frozen. His long, scaled legs took a step forward, bringing that broad, muscled chest to meet his own.

And those lips that kissed him softly- he'd miss them the most. The ones who bid him 'good morning' and 'goodnight', who whispered sweet nothings to him when he felt sad and the ones who smiled at him with pride and joy whenever they'd lock eyes.

"I love you." Those lips that whispered those words to him.

"I love you, too." He'd forever return them.

They held each other close. Tight. Almost trying to merge into one like their hearts. But it could never be.

"I can't change your mind, can I?" It was hopeless. He heard the power draining from his mate's voice. He gripped him tighter.

He didn't trust his words. So he only shook his head. The hug became almost suffocating. Neither cared. Better together in Valhalla than away on Earth. But they had people who needed them. People who relied on them.

They'd wait, though. Wait as long at it took till they get to me again. It would all be worth it. One day.

Slowly, reluctantly, they pulled away. They stayed close together, savoring these last few moments.

"Cut my hair?" Toothless asked, looking at his mate hopefully. "One last time?" He whispered, afraid of those words.

Hiccup stared at him, wiped his eyes, and strained a smile.

"Okay."

(............... Not okay...)

They woke up everyone, telling them of what will happen and giving them a chance to say their goodbyes.

They kissed one last time as Toothless swung his wings and flew off, turning dragon mid air.

The last to leave the island.

"I'll see you soon... Einar..." It's the first time he called him by his real name.

It was the last too.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

But wait! There's more!

Years later.  
Everything happens as it did in the film. Hiccup's and Astird's kids exist and so do Toothless's.

So, the Night Fury leaps onto the boat and Hiccup looks at him. His eyes are hopeful yet teary.

Toothless gets a quiff of his sent and his eyes widen. He turns hybrid immediately and lunges onto the chief. Hair. Flows. Everywhere. He holds him close, spinning him around and just plain squishing him to death. He meets the human's kids. Hiccup meets his.

They're on the rock.

(Fluffy momeeeeenttt)

"Oh my Gods..." Hiccup said, aghast, looking at the three Night Lights on the rocks ahead. "You mated..." He muttered. He felt a pang in his heart.

Toothless looked at him, his eyes filled with something the human couldn't quite pinpoint- sorrow, sympathy, pity?

"I.." The dragon began, turning his body fully to face the viking. "I never... mated with her..."

Hiccup looked at him in surprise.

"But... the dragons..."

"Mine... and hers..." He explained. "It was... hard... at first... but..." There was a gleam in his eyes, like the stars sparkling even though it was broad daylight. "Like I said... Night Furies mate for life..." A sad -but hopeful and passionate- smile appeared on his face.

Hiccup couldn't believe what he had heard. He didn't know how to react. He stood, dumbstruck. After all these years...

He laughed. Happy and joyous and completely carefree. He threw himself into his dragon's arms, hugging him tightly. The alpha hugged back just as tight. Both of their eyes were burning, tears slowly slipping out.

Bittersweet.

That's the word Hiccup would use to describe that moment.

(Idk what to put here so maybe Astrid talking to them and teasing them and Starlight joining in [instant mom bffs] and Toothless pulling Hiccup away for a few moments alone >>> Basically some type of time skip, I'm still not done with the spiral)

"This is where you stay?" Hiccup asked as he looked around the cave. It was decent sized, almost as big as his living room, only the walls were more circular- and his house had a few more windows.

"No, this is kinda like a family home for vacations, our nest is down the waterfall." Toothless replied, sitting down somewhere by the center. He blew into the pit, fire bursting and lighting up the place as he pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his hands around them.

"Oh.. Okay." It was all the chief could say, really. I mean, what would you say to your mate you haven't seen in almost a decade? The one you pushed away? He took off his coat and placed it by the entrance, walking towards the dragon and sitting down. Awkward.

"Cut my hair?" Toothless asked suddenly, startling Hiccup. The human turned to look at the dragon but grass green eyes only stared forward, reflecting the fire.

".. Why?" Well, that was a dumb question.

The alpha snorted, finally looking at the chief. He took a section of his hair and pulled, it going longer than his arm (it was actually as long as his is tail). "Why?" He asked sarcastically and dropped his hair, crossing his arms over his knees and looking at the fire again.

"I know, I know, stupid question." Hiccup admitted. "But why me? And why now? Why haven't you cut it before?"

Toothless was quiet for a minute. "I promised I'd only let you cut my hair, remember?" He said quietly. "Before we went to fight with Drago. And after Grimmel." He paused for a bit. "Well, to myself at least. Until we meet again." He smiled at the chief, happy yet sad. "And we meet again."

Hiccup looked at him- he huffed and smiled back.

(So...)

He cut his hair about the height it was when they first met. Toothless went to throw it in the fire when Hiccup stopped him and cut a small piece of it off and tied it to his locks.

When his mate asked why he did it, he said it was something to remember him by.

He still had it wrapped around in a small braid at the back of his head- even as he only had one last strand, he never took it off.

(A few last words before curtain call)

They go flying like in the movie, Hiccup taking both of his kids, but then leaving them with Astrid and going off on their own.

Toothless flying high then dropping with Hiccup by his side and going hybrid. A small flash-back comes where they first did that (in the first HTTYD obvi).

Cut to a few days later- the humans have to return and they say their goodbyes.

(I think this is gonna be my last spiral- also, prepare tissues)

"Do we have to?"

"Toothless..." Hiccup sighed, laughing breathlessly. Both of their eyes shine.

But did they really *have* to?

The hand on the scaled cheek started slipping, the warmth leaving a lonely, hated cold in it's wake.

No more words. The shouldn't. They know. They wouldn't be able to part if they say something.

The boat rocked- and the sea swepted it away.

It was agony- watching the one you love leave right before your eyes. So this is what Hiccup must have felt when he left all those years ago, huh? Having the knowledge that this is what's best for both worlds yet still wanting to be selfish and say 'fuck you, he's mine'. To hold him and never let go; to kiss him all over and then some; to tell him you love him more than he does you and vice versa.

To let him pick up the pieces and mend your broken heart.

To tell him you'll never leave his side.

Toothless's breath hitched. His feet were on autopilot as they walked over to the edge on the cliff, trying to get as close to him as possible.

Hiccup watched it all, his smile painful and honest, happy that his dragon wanted to follow.

And the alpha almost did if he didn't see his lover shake his head.

Could his heart possibly break even more?

Their eyes got glossier and their voices were stuck. But Hiccup still managed to cup his hands around his mouth and screech, calling out to his Night Fury the way the used to when they'd get separated.

Toothless flinched, his eyes going wide and his mouth dropping.

The tears fell; his voice shook; his roar the loudest he had ever let out.

It was painful- to hear such a screech, so piercing and terrifying.

It *hurt*.

Hiccup clenched at his chest, biting his lip and holding onto the edge of the boat.

They stayed there till they lost sight of each other.

Toothless stood at the cliff till nightfall, hoping -praying to the Gods- that by some miracle, his Hiccup would return and never leave.

He went back home alone.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

(Epilogue, Hoccup's POV)

I never saw him after that.

I never knew why.

I had locked myself up after we returned home. I didn't come out for days.

Astrid begged- so did my mother. Fishlegs came along with the twins- even Snotlout had tried to cheer me up.

But nothing worked.

I barely ate and I slept all day.

It was like I was reliving the day he left.

I was, in a way.

Only it felt infinitely worse.

I was alone and I had lost a piece of me again.

I wanted to go back. I wanted to see him so much.

So, one night, a moth after everything happened, I went out and onto the cliff.

The wind was chilly but refreshing, the grass soft but nostalgic.

I wanted to go to the docks. I wanted to leave. But I couldn't leave the family I have here, the people that needed my guidance. It *hurt* that I couldn't have both. That I couldn't have him in my world.

That's when a sharp breeze passed by.

I heard it.

Something whizzed up in the sky.

It cleared the clouds.

I could see the moon.

It was full.

I saw a shadow, too.

A silhouette.

Long, thin, black, fast and far.

I dropped down on my knees and cried that night.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He'd come. He'd come on a full moon only, to clear the clouds so the light would have a way to reach the Earth.

So the emeralds stuck on the ground could shine and make their message clearer to the one up in the sky.

So the two from different worlds, even if from far away, could see each other for a brief few seconds before parting once more.

(Read Notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know with which ending to go with so have a few options.
> 
> I particularly like the first ending before the epilogue, it just gives us a nice, cold hard truth and it has a good basis for it. The last one was kind of just like- cause I wanted to lessen the down feeling mood.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this journey with me and it was really fun writing this! As usual: If someone wants to go into more detail with this then go ahead! Just remember to give credit and link me the story!
> 
> Who knows, I might actually, properly write these. I'm getting seriously inspired for the first movie at least ;P


End file.
